Jedi Rules
For other uses of this and similar words, see Jedi (disambiguation). The Jedi Rules for dealing with those who threaten the use of violence against sentient beings come from millennia of study of philosophy and its application to crisis resolution by the Jedi Knights as well as procedural rules and prohibitions. Of engagement *'First', the opponent should be offered a chance to surrender. An ultimatum. Surrender or be forced to. That way, the offender has a chance to repent. *'Second', if he or she chooses unwisely, force will be used to disarm the opponent. *'Third', if that does not work, he or she should be incapacitated. *'Lethal force' should be authorized by the Council only. *'Standing orders' may be issued for some offenders, orders to incapacitate them and bring them before the council or destruction if necessary. *'Dark Jedi' and other practitioners of the Dark Side of the Force have been and always will be hunted. Of conduct I. All Jedi Knights and Padawans are prohibited from serving in any governmental agency within the Republic or any of the Outer Rim territories. They are also prohibited from holding any positions in corporate entities. II. A proper system of education for new apprentices will include a three-step process. #Individual knights will recruit users of the Force they feel are worthy. These new padawans will undergo a period of training under the master of padawans at the Jedi Retreat and learn the fundamental rules of the Jedi Knights. #Padawans will then be released to the knights who recruited them for a time of hands-on learning, assisting those knights as they go about their duties. The padawans will become proficient in the various disciplines of the Force as well as the application of principles of the Jedi Knights in real situations. Padawans will learn advanced lightsaber skills and be approved to carry one on an individual basis by the Jedi Council. #After their period of hands-on training with their masters, padawans are to be presented to the Jedi Council by their masters for a final examination. If the Jedi Council deems that the padawans presented to it are suitable, the padawans will turn in the lightsabers given them for training and then be released for a period of Trials according to the Force. III. Though knights retain their usual degree of autonomy given the vast area of the galaxy and all that goes on within it, in order to better police the actions of those who are tempted by the Dark Side, the Jedi Council will monitor outcomes. #Knights are asked to provide the council with mission outlines and summaries of resolutions in writing. #Encounters with users of the Dark Side of the Force are to be especially documented and presented to the council in person if at all possible. #Large scale battles, confrontations between galactic powers and Republic interventions are to be monitored if possible and reports made for the consideration of the council. #Any actions that require the use of lightsabers that take place in public and include personal injury of civilians or damage to their property is to be reported immediately. See also *Jedi *Jedi Order Category:The Force Category:Jedi Order